432
Barnabas confronts Abigail with the truth, causing her to die of fright. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. This night, a woman who has been responsible for much grief decides she must discover the secret of a locked door in a deserted house. Abigail Collins lets herself into the locked cellar and finds Barnabas in his coffin. She screams. Act I Abigail is shocked because she thought Barnabas was dead. He confirms her belief that there was a witch at Collinwood but it wasn't Victoria Winters; the witch was Angelique. Abigail does not believe him. Barnabas confesses that he killed Angelique because she cursed him. He forces Abigail to see the truth of what he has become and she dies of fright. Act II Naomi and Daniel talk in the drawing room about his future. Daniel wants to return home but Naomi invites him to stay at Collinwood. They are interrupted by Reverend Trask. While Naomi goes to get Abigail, Trask wants to talk to Daniel because he claims he has been touched by a devil. Act III Trask tells Daniel that he believes Victoria Winters is a witch and wants him to testify against her. He questions Daniel about his lessons with Victoria. Trask's claim that Daniel has the devil's mark on him upsets Daniel and he runs from the house. Act IV Daniel runs to the woods looking for a place to hide. Naomi and Trask follow him. Naomi calls for Daniel while angrily ordering Trask back to the house to get help. He refuses to leave and stays with Naomi. David stumbles into a clearing and finds Abigail's body leaning against a tree. He calls for Naomi who rushes to his side, with Trask following her. Trask checks the body; Abigail is dead. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Abigail) Why does the devil always want to touch you? Why do you think that? I'm sure you're as wrong about him as you are about Miss Winters. ---- : Reverend Trask: Curiosity is the devil's money. What you buy with it is... is disbelief in everything that it's right to believe in. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * David Henesy as Daniel Collins Background information and notes Production * After Daniel screams "Look!" and Naomi calls for Abigail several edits can be seen as the lightning flashes. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Abigail: The witch (reprised from previous episode). Story Bloopers and continuity errors * As Abigail cringes away from Barnabas, we see at the edge of the basement's 'brick' wall that there's foliage from a neighboring set at the left of the screen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 432 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 432 - The Age of KaijuCategory:Dark Shadows episodes